<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heirs of SI by flying_through_water</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145088">The Heirs of SI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_through_water/pseuds/flying_through_water'>flying_through_water</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bully Flash Thompson, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Intern Peter Parker, Multi, Ned and Betty are interns, Pepper Potts &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Recovery, Suicide Attempt, There is a lot of fluff, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, but there is also a lot of fluff, heirs to SI, his internship is real, mj is pepper's intern, pure angst, shenanigans ensue, there is a team that's going to take over SI, they are grooming the future of SI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_through_water/pseuds/flying_through_water</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and MJ both live with Tony and Pepper and they're dating. You would think that life would be perfect for them but that’s far from the case. They have to navigate their relationship and keep their life at balance with their dysfunctional family of superheroes. It doesn’t help that they somehow find trouble wherever they are but they overcome it one way or the other. This ain’t no story about one thing but I was too lazy to tag all of them so read to see what it involves.<br/>So this started out as a prompt for a field trip fic but turned out to be soooo much more. Hope you enjoy it :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Cindy Moon &amp; Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Johnny Storm, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones &amp; Cindy Moon, Michelle Jones &amp; Harley Keener &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones &amp; Shuri, Michelle Jones &amp; Tony Stark, Michelle Jones &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Pepper Potts, Ned Leeds &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Cindy Moon, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Shuri, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Cindy Moon, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crêpes and Catastrophes Don’t Go Well Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii! Soooo this the first fic that anyone other than my friends are going to see</p><p>Please comment and tell me what you thought of it</p><p>Also, I kinda wrote the first 6 chapters in quarantine but my school is starting now and I don't know if I can keep an update schedule. It's not easy to write some parts but you're comments help the process so I hope I see you down there :)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter slowly opened his eyes to a very excited MJ shaking him awake. That probably meant that he had slept through FRIDAY’s alarm, again. But with MJ next to him he had slept more in the last month than he had in the last year. Her presence was enough to help him sleep. Pepper was not totally pleased with the fact that they were sleeping together but she was happy that Pete was at least sleeping through the night. She had decided there needed to be ground rules but the second she or Tony tried to talk to either Peter or MJ they both just said: “Can we please not have this conversation, at least now?” So, she and Tony decided that Dr. Sonya (Peter and MJ’s therapist) would talk with them both to set some protocols. After some solid protests from the teens, Bucky and Nat were put in charge of the protocols since ‘Kids don’t tell parents about everything, that’s what uncles and aunts are for. You’re parents now get used to it.’ as Nat put it. Tony and Pepper were currently Peter and MJ’s guardians but that didn’t stop them from dating, why should it? It wasn’t like they were related or anything. MJ had started training with Nat and interning with Pepper after the whole Vulture incident. That happened when they had met MJ a time she’d come to visit Peter and Nat and Pepper had taken a liking in the way she didn’t take any bullshit from Tony. Peter was interning with Tony and training with the Avengers, so they had grown closer over time. The funny thing about their internships was that they were both called Junior. This was a bit confusing when they were in the same place but another reason everyone had started calling them Juniors was because they were dating and their relationship was like Tony and Pepper’s, even though people didn’t know about Spider-man.<br/>It was just another day and he was at the biotech labs when Olivia, or Liv for short, from legal burst in and shouted, “Has anyone seen Junior?!” Hope, who was currently working with Stark Junior AKA Peter shouted back “Which one?” The answer wasn’t one that he had even expected. “The scary one.” While Peter was giggling Hope turned to him and said, “Where is your girlfriend?” by this point he was laughing but managed to get a “Training with Nat” out.<br/>How they started dating was also another story but to summarize it they had started to get closer at their car rides to the tower and “family” dinners. Then they had become an actual family. This happened when May died almost 2 years ago of pancreatic cancer and Peter started living with Pep and Tony. Pep and Tony had also taken MJ’s guardianship about half a year after that when they realized that after her mother had died MJ’s father had taken a job that resulted in him always traveling and MJ was basically always home alone. Pepper had been so angry to find out that her baby girl was always alone because the girl reminded the man too much of his late wife. Tony had almost flown out to bring the ‘bastard’ to New York and make him sign over custody papers to them. So they were currently a family. There was also Harley, he was like a big brother to both of them.<br/>He finally fully woke up when he heard MJ,<br/>“Pete are you OK? You kind of zoned out.” <br/>“Yeah, sorry about that. Just thinking of May uhh… that it’s so close to being two years now. What’s got you so excited?” he tried to shrug her off. Normally it wouldn’t have worked but since she was excited, which was a rare occasion, she had probably just let it slip. “Pepper said that she had a surprise for us AND that Tony was making crêpes.”<br/>“But Tony never cooks on weekdays, let alone wake up this early.” he thought out loud with a frown “I wonder what’s wrong”. When Tony decides to make breakfast on a weekday it was either that there was a special occasion (which Peter knew for sure there wasn’t) or there was something wrong and Pepper was in her Protective-Mama-Pepper mode dragging Tony out of his room to make sure that he was there when she told the bad news. They had mood names for everyone, the most someone had was Steve. He had too many to count but Peter’s favorites were Dad-Steve, I’m-too-old-for-this-shit-Steve (or Grandpa- Steve), Lovesick-Steve (don’t get me wrong, Peter totally shipped Steve and Bucky and they were adorable- when they’re not too clingy, hence the nickname lovesick), Cap-Steve, Golden-Steve (let’s be honest, the man was literally a golden retriever, he even acted like a puppy sometimes). Pepper only had 4 so far No-Bullshit-Pepper, Protective-Mama-Pepper, Disappointed-Pepper, and Mad-because-you-were-dumb-Pepper (this one seemed to be reserved for only Peter and Tony). <br/>“I don’t know! Now get up before we are running late so we can go and eat and find out what’s going on.” then she gave him a soft kiss and left. He had a fast shower, put on one of Tony’s MIT sweatshirts and black pants then made his way to the kitchen where he saw MJ stuffing herself with strawberries, Nutella, and crêpes. He took a seat next to her and waited for Pepper to tell them the big announcement.  Right on cue, she started speaking, “Pete, MJ today I have a board meeting,” and before she could continue Tony had interrupted her, saying<br/>“That you are dragging me to.” Pepper scowled then continued “that Tony will come to and we would like you two to also come.” This had caused a moment of shock between the teens, so it wasn’t surprising that the one to make the first comment was MJ, “Mom, you know that today is a school day, right?”<br/>“Don’t worry honey, we will write you a permission slip. We can say that it was a family matter. Wouldn’t exactly be a lie.”  With the mention of bringing anything to the teachers at school, anything that was signed by their parents made Peter stop as he was cutting his food and just still immediately. He hated being ‘mocked’ by Flash more when Mr. Harrington called him out for lying. It wasn’t even that they affected him that much, he was just…, he didn’t want to deal with this again. Tony, who must have realized the change in the teen’s behavior, made his way next to Peter, drawing everyone’s attention to the duo. Peter’s face was pale and his hands had started to tremble. They were used to Peter having an anxiety attack and they had already developed a system. Tony made him sit, huh, when had he gotten up, while MJ started holding his hands and Pepper talking to him softly. ‘Such a great time for an anxiety attack’ he thought, not that he could help it. Things always got worse when they were nearing the death anniversaries of May and Ben. At least his pain lasted only about a week since May and Ben’s death anniversaries were 3 days apart. After he had calmed down Pepper started to talk again, careful not to mention anything about SI, (little did she know she couldn’t be farther from the truth) even though she wasn’t sure if SI was the problem. Tony looked like he had an idea. She made a mental note to talk with him.<br/>“Sorry,” Peter mumbled instinctively, feeling guilty for interrupting their conversation.<br/>“Nah-uh. What did we talk about?” Tony looked at Peter expecting an answer but didn’t get a response continued “there is nothing to be sorry about, Ok? We don’t apologize for things that are not our fault. We talked about this didn’t we that was an actual conversation?” he got a nod from Peter “Repeat after me class: we don’t apologize for things that are not our fault.” silence “Why aren’t you repeating after me class?”<br/>“I’m sorry,” Peter said again. It was really astonishing how he lost all his happy and witty self and become self-deprecating. Tony palm smacked his forehead in defeat and started to mumble something in Italian but Peter was too unfocused to hear or listen. Instead, he directed his attention to Pepper who had started talking. “OK honey, you know maybe you should stay home today and have a break. Is that alright?” “N-no I have to… I have to go.” was all that he could manage to get out, but it wasn’t like they were going to let him go. Tony decided that he should feed the kid and MJ saw this opportunity to pull Pep aside to talk to her where Peter’s spidey-ears couldn’t hear her.<br/>If this had gotten far enough to cause him to have an anxiety attack, there was a need for serious talk. So, she just dived into the topic,<br/>“Mom, no one believes his internship let alone that you two are Peter’s guardians. When he brings anything that either of you signed, teachers accuse him of forgery, and they get mad for lying in class if he ever mentions his internship during class.”<br/>“But some kids or teachers saying that they don’t believe him wouldn’t affect him much. Do you think that’s what caused the attack?”<br/>“Well, they are just taunting him a little and he thinks that he can handle it. If it were another kid they might actually make him believe the things they are saying driving them to suicide or something. I mean he at least knows how bad it is, but knowing that if we weren’t here to support him he would be in a place where he wanted to kill himself isn’t really healthy, so I’m pretty sure that’s why."<br/>“We knew about the physical things; he thinks because we aren’t always here we don’t realize it but we have been waiting for him to talk to us and not push him. That obviously hasn’t worked. I just wanted to believe that it was some harmless banter but I should have thought that anything that ends up physical couldn’t be harmless.” she felt like a terrible mom. She was so thankful that Pete and MJ had each other.<br/>“He thinks better him than someone else because he can take it. If he stops bullying Peter, he will bully someone else.”<br/>“And knowing Peter he doesn’t want that on his conscience.”<br/>“So please don’t intervene. You know he wouldn’t want that.”<br/>“I know. I will move the board meeting to Monday. If you want to come that is.”<br/>“Yes, I’d love to come. I’ll talk to Pete about it tonight, OK?” little did she know by the time night came the board meeting would be the least of their worries.<br/>“Sure. Now, if you finished your breakfast, let's get to the office.” she extended her arm toward her “Shall we?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pepper and Tony confront Peter about the bullying...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a good day, not even the anxiety attack was as bad as the normal ones, he was totally coherent and perceptive. Things were better than a bad day but not good per se. There was also the matter of dealing with Tony. Tony had learned how much he could push at what time, so it was harder to avoid, but no harm comes from trying.</p><p>“I really don’t want to.”</p><p>“Kid if you don’t finish your breakfast no lab privileges for the week.”</p><p>“Compromise, I’ll eat half.”</p><p>“You’ve really been spending too much time with Harley. Fine, just eat.” Tony finally said, exasperated.</p><p>After he finished his carefully stacked up crêpes, he found Tony studying him, he knew what it was about but he didn’t want to talk about it. Because he knew that if Tony found out about Flash or Mr. Harrington he would flip and probably fly over to the school in his suit or something. When he looked around, he noticed that MJ and Pepper weren’t there so there was no one to save him. Tony, reading his mind or maybe just noticing his actions, finally spoke up,</p><p>“No one to bail you out this time kiddo, you knew that we had to eventually talk about it.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You know, the bruises that WEREN’T caused by patrol and the sleepless nights with nightmares to accompany them.”</p><p>Peter opened his mouth to protest but Tony continued,</p><p>“Now I know what most of the nightmares are about but there are ones that you talk in your sleep, saying things like ‘No I’m not alone, I have parents, I’m not lying, the internship is real’ and so on so forth. Now do you want to talk about it or not? But you should know, you are going to have to talk about it to Pepper or Natasha if it’s not me, and trust me when I say, I have my theories and your mama-spider would kill the opposing side on all of them. And you and I both know that one of my theories is true.”</p><p>“We also both know that you would kill the opposing side too, hell you would probably fly over to the school in your suit...oh sh-crap.”</p><p>“OK, so it’s happening at school. That was more than I had thought I could get out of you, but I was already pretty sure it was about school. But you are still talking to Pep and there is no escaping that. Now Pete, what do you say we head down to the lab.”</p><p>“You’re spending too much time with Pepper.” He grumbled as he started to walk to the labs with Tony.</p><p>˚°˚°˚°˚</p><p>As AC/DC was blasting through the speakers in the room Tony and Peter were working on the nanotechnology of the Iron-spider. They were just about to finish the bracelets when the music stopped and FRIDAY announced a message from The Boss and MiniPepper “It is lunchtime and you two need to eat. If you two aren’t up in the penthouse in 5 minutes we are coming to drag you up. P.S. I made lasagna and I would suggest you come up before Clint finishes it.”</p><p>“You’re giving lasagna to Clint before us!”</p><p>“Jeez, calm down Tony. She said that we have 5 minutes.”</p><p>“Well, what are you waiting for then, let’s get going.”</p><p>“OK, OK I’m walking.” Peter said, then while he was laughing he added “No one should get between you and your lasagna.” under his breath. When they stepped out the elevator, he saw that Clint wasn’t even there but once he saw Pepper he remembered the promise he had made Tony. He would talk to Pepper about his anxiety attack. <em>Great. </em>After successfully making his way to the counter without any mention of him talking to Pepper he sat down next to his girlfriend. Just as he thought of that, as if he had asked for it, Pepper sat next to him. Then she gently tapped his shoulder and said, “Honey, can I borrow you for a second?” He just nodded quietly, knowing full well where this was going.</p><p>°˚°˚°˚°</p><p>“Honey, you need to talk to me.”</p><p>“What is there to talk about?”</p><p>“Look, if something is happening in school, we can help.”</p><p>“You talked to Tony.” He added like he hadn’t expected her to.</p><p>“Well, no. I talked to MJ, who by the way refused to use the word “bully” and worded what’s going on nicely and probably downplayed the whole thing. If I wasn’t sad that you didn’t tell us that I would be proud of the way she handled the situation. At least tell me, are you being bullied or was MJ not downplaying the situation?” Peter could hear the concern in her voice, and he knew that she would know if he lied. So, he didn’t lie, but he kind of bent the truth.</p><p>“Nothing I can’t handle. It’s not like it’s anything physical.” OK, maybe the last part was a little white lie, but those never hurt anybody. That is until they learn that you lied.</p><p>“So, you mean the bruises your intern friends contacted us about that we found out appeared before patrol and weren’t left from the previous patrol, just magically appeared.”</p><p>“Ugh...I’m just clumsy.”</p><p>“Clumsy my ass Peter, we live together. I’m basically your mom, you’re like a son to me.” she stopped to let the words sink in considering the baffled look on Peter’s face. “We all know you have your Spidey-sense and you live with me, trust me I’d know if you were clumsy.” She said with her no-bullshit stare.</p><p>“You see me as a son?” he asked astounded.</p><p>“That’s what you got out of that?.. OK, don’t change the subject of course I do. You, Harls, MJ we’re family.”</p><p>“So…” Peter started, suddenly very aware of the fact that his family was growing and becoming a lot deadlier than it once was. He couldn’t let them find out about everything.</p><p>“Are you being bullied?” Pepper asked, again.</p><p>“I’m handling it.”</p><p>“Handling it!?” Pepper said, almost shouted, and Peter flinched. She noticed this and lowered her voice but not dialing her anger down, “How long has it been going on?”</p><p>“Since middle school.” It was almost a whisper, but a pained look took over Pep’s face, so he knew that she understood. She stood silent with a sad face for a moment.</p><p>“I know you don’t want us to interfere, but can we talk to your principal and make him sign an NDA so he wouldn’t tell anyone else, and no one would treat you differently, but teachers wouldn’t give you detention because you ‘lied’.”</p><p>“OK, that doesn’t sound that bad.” Peter said, Pepper really was a genius.</p><p>“See talking helps. Now LASAGNA TIME!” she giggled trying to lighten the mood and being successful when a smile appeared on Peter’s face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Why Can’t Life Just Stay Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next thing he sees is a white explosion, his limbs suddenly freezing, and the white light.<br/>And then it all went blank.</p><p>Why oh why couldn't life just stay good</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was down at one of the higher R&amp;D labs after lasagna like a usual Friday afternoon when it all happened. He had been helping some interns with Clint’s explosive arrows. They were trying to maintain the same weight in the bow but contain the components of the explosives in the bow itself so it has less friction. Peter was filling the bow while Tom, the intern he was helping, was grabbing some more ingredients. The things that happened next, went down in slow motion for Peter. His spidey-sense flared up so suddenly he flinched, knocking the bow down and making the incomplete contents of it to mix with a metal that he hadn’t noticed which was unusual. The next thing he sees is a white explosion, his limbs suddenly freezing, and the white light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it all went blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°˚°˚°˚°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter! Peter, wake up!” Tom was yelling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD is that blood!” Some intern named Emma shouted. Tom apparently hadn’t noticed that because he started shouting in an even more panicked mode. “FRIDAY call Dr.Banner and Dr.Cho inform the Starks. Someone give me a scarf he’s bleeding out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Peter!” Tony came in. He was shortly joined by Pepper and MJ. MJ was in shock and Pepper was barely holding herself together. When Bruce came in, he told Tony to carry him to the Med-Bay where Cho met him, and they took him into surgery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°˚°˚°˚°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the voices of people around him but it was all blurry. He could feel MJ’s tears, and he heard Bruce’s voice and that was when he lost the last bit of his consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°˚°˚°˚°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lying in a hospital bed, just out of surgery and still out cold. Tony, Pepper, MJ, Nat, Bruce, Rhodey, and Clint were sitting there waiting for him to wake up when Nat finally snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said he healed fast. He is still unconscious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He lost a lot of blood, he might be out for a couple of days,” Bruce stated matter of factly, which was really irritating. But everyone was on edge and everyone knew he cared a lot about the boy, so no one really commented on his statement. Nat went by his bedside and whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Отдохни сейчас, бэби-паук.” (Rest now baby-spider.” and then went out to get some air. By the time she came back, Peter could faintly hear the voices and he tried to open his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes just a little. The light was too bright and he was probably having sensory overload. Clint noticed this “FRIDAY dim the lights the kid is having sensory overload.” He couldn’t ease his pain so he could at least not cause more. Bruce seemed to notice the kid waking and went to adjust the drip and soon enough Peter fell into a sleepless sleep again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said he was out, not that you were keeping him out!” MJ shouted knowing that she wouldn’t wake Peter up because </span>
  <em>
    <span>somebody</span>
  </em>
  <span> was keeping him knocked out, she was outraged, rightfully so too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He uses more energy even when he is breathing when he’s awake. We were just trying to get him to heal and he is in so much pain even with the meds, it’s better if he’s not conscious to feel them.” Bruce was trying to calm MJ, Pepper, and Nat who looked like they could kill him at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to lie to us. ” Tony said in a dangerously low voice and left the room, Rhodey and Pepper following him to make sure that he didn’t drown himself in alcohol to run from his fears. Nat was comforting MJ while sparing glances at Bruce. Soon Clint took over comforting duty while Nat went to talk to Bruce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were supposed to tell each other the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m talking. You can’t just lie to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to protect him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Himself.” Nat was too stunned to answer so he continued “I knew that you would want to wake him up but that causes him to harm himself. I’m sorry that I lied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have told us that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Bruce looked genuinely sad but Nat was still angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FRIDAY where is Buck?” she said and started walking to the elevators the second she heard that he was in the training area. She really needed to blow off some steam.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is just like a transitioning chapter and it's all fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Peter woke up the first thing that he saw was MJ resting her head on his bedside. Her breaths were steady and she was sleeping. He tried to move causing her to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, go back to sleep.” he whispered but when she heard his voice she perked up and kissed him. Their kiss wasn’t gentle like it was usually but it was fierce and full of need. When she had to stop to breathe he took in his surroundings to remember what happened. He remembered the explosion and then realized that he was in one of the MedBay’s rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long was I out?” he asked. His voice was hoarse. When MJ heard his voice her first urge was to get up and get him water but she didn’t want to leave him after coming close to losing him so she decided to answer his question first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three days,” she said bluntly. Knowing that he wouldn’t want her to beat around the bush, “it’s Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why was I out that long?” he blurted out. He was trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had missed 2 days of school. Flash was going to even more of an ass tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce, he’s pale and awake,” MJ shouted to another room and soon Bruce came in. He checked him up and told him to eat and rest for the day. He was free to go back to the penthouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Tony and Pepper?” It wasn’t normal for them to not be here when he’s in the MedBay, especially if he’s just had surgery. He got up with MJ’s help when he noticed the pain in his stomach and couldn’t stop the moan that left his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you OK?” she asked, worry being very obvious in her voice. Before they had started dating she’d rarely let her emotions show but he had broken those walls. He nodded smiling, so she continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Let’s just say that Rhodey and Pepper are helping Tony .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When’s the last time you saw either of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“3 days ago” it was almost a whisper because MJ wasn’t exactly pleased about the situation, “but I wasn’t about to leave you in the hands of the doctor that lied to us saying you would be unconscious for 3 days. Leaving out the fact that he was the one who was keeping you unconscious.” her fury clear in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this is how much my enhanced metabolism could heal when my body didn’t even have to use any energy to breathe normally, I‘m glad I wasn’t awake to feel it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess he had your best interest in heart,” she said halfheartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator doors opened to their floor and with that Tony and Pepper ran up and hugged Peter. Pepper was the first to talk,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, we were so worried. How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m better than before mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK, we should sit you down so you can rest. I’m declaring today a movie day!” Tony said while dragging him to the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the day, they watched movies and Peter hadn’t even thought about the fact that there was supposed the meeting they were supposed to go to together that was postponed to Monday. He forgot his thoughts when Tony put a box of Taboo and smiled challengingly and MJ shouted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night Tony and Pepper didn’t go back to their floor until long after MJ and Peter fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Back to Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Shouldn’t a pathetic scholarship kid like you have perfect attendance. My mom and dad are on the school board. Maybe I’ll even get you kicked out and we will finally get rid of you and your lies.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this was the longest chapter so tell me in the comments if you liked it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day they were in the cafeteria sitting with Ned and Betty when Peter’s spidey-sense started to go off. He squeezed MJ’s hand to not react, she always helped him stay in control and calm. That’s when he heard that too familiar annoying voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Penis! Heard there was an incident on Friday at your ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>internship’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You know, the fake one you use to skip school. What happened did they catch you sneaking in?” Flash’s voice rang out in the cafeteria and before Peter could even think of something to say MJ came to his rescue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what Flash? If I didn’t know any better I would say that you care too much about what Peter’s been up to.” MJ said without even bothering to look up from her book. This caused Flash to blush (probably out of anger but Peter wasn’t sure). He waited for a second, probably thinking of something to say, and then spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t a pathetic scholarship kid like you have perfect attendance? My mom and dad are on the school board. Maybe I’ll even get you kicked out and we will finally get rid of you and your lies.” MJ was about to say something but he had already walked away and the bell had rung so she just went to her class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the lunch break was the class Peter dreaded the most, chemistry. Even though chemistry was his favorite subject, MJ or Ned weren’t in this class (Betty was there but her seat was too upfront and they couldn’t talk) unfortunately Flash was and the teacher always called him a liar, and Peter was pretty sure Mr.Harrington (the teacher) hated him. Also, unfortunately, Mr.Harrington was his homeroom teacher but thankfully MJ, Betty, and Ned had the same homeroom with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr.Harrington didn’t really talk to him but he told him that he couldn’t just skip school and have his friends lie for him and that he needed to give a doctors report or “a guardian’s note with their signature because bringing in something signed by THE Tony Stark is just forgery that you shouldn’t attempt again if you don’t want to be suspended” as he put it, if he wanted his absence to be written as excused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°˚°˚°˚°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the week had gone fairly well until the homeroom lesson on Friday when Principal Morita’s secretary’s voice rang from the speakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter Parker to the principal's office, please. Peter Parker to the principal's office, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a good student and he’d done nothing wrong except missing a few days of school because of injuries or missions. So it was safe to say he was as surprised as anyone when he heard himself being called to the principal's office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penis is in trouble! What did you do this time Parker? Maybe they’re finally going to expel you for lying about your internship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind your own business Flash!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it freak!” Flash snapped at MJ but with one look from her and Betty (MJ’s gaze was as lethal as Pepper and Nat’s, Peter was pretty sure it would be as lethal as both of theirs combined by the time they graduated and Betty had been hanging out with that bunch too long not to have picked up anything, she was smart after all) Flash quickly apologized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I meant Michelle.” even though his voice was dripping with sarcasm, he knew better than calling her MJ after being humiliated by MJ about not being allowed to call her MJ. Even though Peter hated not being able to stand up for his girlfriend he knew that he was Puny Penis Parker who had no power when he was in school. Also, MJ was very capable of taking care of herself. He noticed that he was standing there but before Mr.Harrington could say something he started to go to the principal's office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got there he was expecting to see business clothed Pepper and Tony here for the conversation about him, or maybe it was an official Avengers business and someone was here to pick him up. He almost wished that it was the latter so he could get out of homeroom even though he would be humiliated in front of the principal. Needless to say when he saw a couple that he didn’t know, dead serious, and talking with Principle Morita he was more than surprised. He went to the secretary and nervously began to speak</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, my name is Peter. Umm... Peter Parker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes! Peter. Principal Morita will see you in a bit.” she said. She was actually a lot sweeter than he’d expected. He sat down and started to fidget with his hands until Principal Morita stuck his head out of his office and called,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter you can come in now.” Peter had never really gotten in trouble before and he didn’t really know what to say so he just mumbled a quick “Yes sir.” and went into the office. The thing was, Peter could see from the principal's facial expression that Pepper hadn’t had that talk with him yet. That meant that she also hadn’t done the thing that he had been preventing her from doing the last two years: changing his emergency contact list. Currently, it looked like he had one emergency contact: May Parker who was currently dead. When he was trying to process what could be happening Principal Morita started to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, your emergency contact list doesn’t seem to be up to date would you mind calling your parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, my parents are dead. The only way I could call them would be a séance,” he said. It was a joke that he was used to giving as an answer which didn’t actually make sense anymore since he was adopted. But what can you do sometimes? He almost instantly cursed internally for joking about his parent’s death and he knew that this wasn’t going good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PETER! No one should wish ill of their parents like that. This kind of bad behavior is unacceptable. Now call your parents.” he should have seen this coming after that comment so he tried to make things better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, my parents died in a plane crash when I was four. But I can call my guardians.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, go do that.” he waved him off, not even looking bad about what he just said. Peter was sure that he didn’t even feel guilty. Peter nodded and then went to call Pepper. She was better in situations of these sorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself, aren’t you supposed to be in class? Did something happen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s OK, kind of. They called me to the principal's office and then the principal told me to call my parents because my emergency contact list wasn’t up to date but I already knew that. So I told him that my parents were dead but he got mad at me for wishing ill upon my parents and then I told them I’d call my guardians-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter breathe. OK, we’re on our way, just don’t say anything until we get there. Alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, see you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.” He went inside and sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are your guardians coming?” Principal Morita said and Peter nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK then, we can start.” the principal said, not even looking at Peter but Peter jumped in, cutting him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr.Morita my guardians would prefer that we don’t start until they get here.” Principal Morita just shrugged and was obviously not happy to wait for the kid’s guardians but they didn’t have to wait long because roughly 5 minutes later two thumps came from the roof and then a very serious-looking Pepper and Tony walked in. Principle Morita immediately jumped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr.Stark, Mrs.Potts-Stark what can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can start by telling us what’s going on here.” Pepper said in her no-bullshit business tone. Principal Morita looked terrified but could answer without stuttering, which can’t be said for a lot of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are waiting for this kid’s guardians to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come. We know, that’s why we’re here, let's get to the other step,” Tony said not so calmly. Pepper looked at Tony with a disapproving look that only he could see but put on a business smile and started to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was planning to tell this after the NDA’s were signed but we can sign the NDA’s now.” She gave one to Principal Morita and then turned to the couple and asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are board members of the school.” The woman answered and was going to continue but Tony beat her to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are you doing here?” This time the man spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have certain rules about scholarship students as I'm sure you are well acquainted with considering that you sponsor some of the scholarships in our school. In case you don’t remember those rules some of them are about their grades and absences. Peter, being a scholarship student went over the absence limit this Monday.”(Sooo I feel like we need a side note here. Midtown gives out financial scholarships but it also gives out a success scholarship to the top 5 people of their class) “I’m afraid the success scholarship and the financial scholarship have the same rules, so even though Peter is the most successful student” he grimaced at that statement but continued “at Midtown High, we have to take away your scholarship.” By the time his explanation was over Pepper had two more NDA’s ready. She passed them to the board members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all,” she asked. She continued talking after she received a nod from the board members. “Now if you could sign the NDA’s I believe that will be all. And if it’s OK with you Mr.Morita we would like to speak with you privately since we are already here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Mrs.Potts-Stark.” Principal Morita said. So after the board members left Pepper and Tony explained Peter and MJ’s situation while Peter sat at the back of the room, thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~flashback~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shouldn’t a pathetic scholarship kid like you have perfect attendance? My mom and dad are on the school board. Maybe I’ll even get you kicked out and we will finally get rid of you and your lies.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> The second he stepped foot in the class Flash started shouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Penis! Heard that Tony Stark came to the school. Did they finally figure out that you were lying?” Peter shrugged but MJ’s eyes widened slightly with shock. Which is the most emotion she showed in school, school had really messed her up that way. Being bullied through middle school had changed her and not in a good way, she was eternally grateful that Betty had saved her. She’d befriended her the first day of freshman year and since Betty was friends with the ‘cool’ people that had made MJ cool by relativity or something. Consequentially Flash had stopped bullying her. After that day she had vowed to herself to never look weak in school but she knew that she was broken inside. Nothing she did would change that, but that was she and Peter were a good fit. They helped each other out of their darkness and through their dark days. MJ was usually the one helping since Peter was in much worse shape (mentally) than her. Not letting himself get derailed by thoughts, he sat back down next to MJ. before either of them could say something that would put Flash in his place Betty spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re done lusting over Peter’s dick some of us are actually doing stuff,” she said with a pointed look at Flash and the boy in question turned beet red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet please!” Mr.Harrington beckoned the class's attention, clearly not caring about the interaction. When the class went back to whatever they were doing and MJ turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did they both come,” she asked. She probably wasn’t expecting this to be a situation that needed his guardians. “What happened?” she looked worried but he tried to calm her down,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I lost my scholarship because of my absences, apparently I’m the best student and there were two board members there. Mom and dad were kind of like how they would be in a board meeting but Pep was in more of a protective-mama mode and Tony was mostly silent, well except for the start. I’m pretty sure they scared the board members, especially because they weren’t expecting them.” This made MJ chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least Tony wasn’t the overprotective dad. Do you remember the time Abe came over to one of the labs for a project?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I couldn’t understand why he avoided us for a week. And you didn’t tell me for three weeks even after the weird phase of awkwardness was over, that was torture.” he pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you eventually, didn’t I?” he nodded and she continued “Thank God Pep had made him sign an NDA before he came.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell the whole story?” She nodded. She’d never actually told him the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abe was hitting on me the whole time and he was bothering me so apparently Fri told Tony and he came downstairs. He told him to stop bothering me, he didn’t mention us because he didn’t know at the time but he acted so much like an overprotective dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should definitely find that video from FRIDAY and save it to ‘Tony being such a dad’ album--wait a second. Did you just say Abe was hitting on you while we were dating and you didn’t tell me? Not that you can’t handle yourself or that you have to tell me everything but I thought that we didn’t have any secrets.” he started to ramble at the end because he didn’t mean to make it sound like she had to tell him everything. But she didn’t get mad, she smiled and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute sometimes, especially when you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be protective.” Peter was going to say something but he was interrupted by the bell so he just packed his stuff and Ned, Betty, him, and MJ started to walk to the door. Just as they were about to get out without running into Flash he shoved them with his shoulder and left, laughing with his friends. The quartet of friends continued to walk to Happy’s car and got in, Happy greeted them with a smile. He had grown fond of the kids over time and might have teared up the first time the Juniors called him Uncle Happy but he will deny it if anyone asks. The kids were all looking at their phones and the car had become unusually silent so he decided to start up some conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kids, how was school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boring,” they said spontaneously and then laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned, I heard Bruce has a surprise for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what it is?” the kid said excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but he said it was ‘bout your internship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he will give you another day!” Peter exclaimed and MJ mumbled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fun to see you guessing, losers.” Peter, having heard that, smiled at her antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what it is?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” MJ and Betty both said and then exchanged knowing glances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Ned asked this time. Then Ned and Peter made puppy dog eyes to try to convince the girls to tell them. Just as Betty was about to give in, they arrived at the tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go talk to Bruce,” MJ said and started walking with Betty before the boys could even get out of the car. They hurried into the lobby, Peter said “Hi” to the receptionist, Sarah but before she could respond Ned started pulling him to the elevators and she shouted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce, surprise,” he said just before the elevator doors close. They reach Bruce's lab’s floor and excitedly rush into the lab. Bruce turned his head and saw their faces and almost laughed but contained himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess Happy spilled the beans,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we tried to make him, but he wouldn’t open his damn mouth when we needed him to for once,” Peter said. Waiting for him to tell them what the surprise/secret was. Bruce finally started to speak after what seemed to be an eternity of thinking about how to break the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned,” he said calmly and Ned quickly jumped in,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Bruce ignored him and continued to talk, having given his dramatic pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have your first project!” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD! Seriously?” he said and earned himself a nod and a grin from the man. Peter hugged him and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, dude! Congrats.” Ned had been interning with Bruce for half a year now and this was going to be his first individual project but before they could continue celebrating FRIDAY interrupted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, you are needed in your lab.” Ned shot him a confused look before saying,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought only you and Harley used that lab and isn’t he with Pepper on a business trip. I thought they weren’t coming ‘till--ohh…” he said before he heard Peter say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna kill him.” and run to the elevator.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Surprise!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You know, I liked it better when we were the same age, better yet, when you were just a voice in my comms. You were less annoying. Now, mind telling me what the hell you were doing with my web-shooters, in my lab?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!” he yelled before walking into the lab and seeing the hilarious scene playing in front of him. Harley was stuck to the wall, covered in webs, and Tony was hopelessly trying to cut him out with the vibranium blade Shuri had gifted Peter. He tried to contain his laughter but seeing them struggle made that a lot harder and he started laughing. After his laughter died down Tony glared at him and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought this blade was supposed to be able to cut your webs,” he said exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you need web dissolver for that one,” he said walking to the cupboard to get it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already tried it, kid,” Tony said but Peter didn’t mind him, he just continued. After a while, he pitied Tony and started explaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the web I’ve been working on with Shuri, you won’t be able to cut it with vibranium. I can give you the web dissolver for it or Harls can just stay up there for a day or two until it dissolves enough for you to cut it.” He said grabbing the dissolver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, give it,” Harley grumbled. While Tony struggled to free Harley, Peter watched from the corner. After 10 minutes he spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I liked it better when we were the same age, better yet, when you were just a voice in my comms. You were less annoying. Now, mind telling me what the hell you were doing with my web-shooters, in my lab?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our</span>
  </em>
  <span> lab.” Harley corrected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, what were you doing with </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> web-shooters?” Harley and Tony shared a look and Tony nodded, then Harley started to explain,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” dramatic pause, such a cliche “we were kind of trying to prank you. Since your spidey-sense warns you against things, I thought that if we used your web-shooters by the time you understood what your spidey-sense was flaring up about it would be too late.” Peter stood silent for a second and then started,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You actually thought that I didn’t have identification controls on it?” he received a nod from Harley “Wow. Unbelievable. And to think that you had 5 more years with the mentor that is best at being paranoid with his tech.” he stopped and turned to Tony “You must be mellowing.” then back to Harley “What do they even teach you at MIT, how to be more irritating? You know what, they just shouldn’t let you have holidays. You can’t be trusted even when you’re with Pepper on business trips. It's beyond me how you failed to pick up any sense whatsoever from Pepper. For two people so smart you two can seriously be really stupid sometimes.” he turned to Tony “Do you remember the time you told us that we three were going to inherit the company?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t a serious question. Whatever, you asked me why I had said ‘Are you mad!?’. This was why.” He started to walk to the door then stopped and turned back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second, why am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> leaving? This is my lab. Get out.” he said, trying to do his best to do the Pepper Look™ or even just glare. As they were leaving Harley whispered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my lab too but whatever,  it’s worth it to see him try to glare. He looks like a goddam puppy.” to Tony and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>snickered </span>
  </em>
  <span>like little girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I heard you!” Peter shouted but they were already in the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FRI, can you ask MJ to come? Tell her we are at war.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I inform Boss of this </span>
  <em>
    <span>war</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” there was sarcasm in her voice. When did she become this humane anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, as a matter of fact, don’t tell him anything we talk about when she gets here. OK, Fri?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing Junior.” She had a fondness in her tone that she didn’t use for a lot of people. He, Harley, and Shuri were checking up on her humanity from time to time and she was becoming more human very fast that it was becoming hard to keep track of. </span>
  <span>Speaking</span>
  <span> thinking of Shuri, he needed her for the prank war, a Wakandan genius always comes in handy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fri could you tell MJ to come to our floor instead of the lab,” he said as he ran to his room and took out the kimoyo beans that Shuri gave to him and MJ as gifts. He had worn it to school after that weekend, big mistake. Flash had seen it almost immediately and had labeled Peter “Homo-Penis” thankfully it was forgotten. He called Shuri and waited for her to answer. Soon her voice came, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m lesbian!” and she appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were American.” They both laughed for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, did you ruin your perfectly-stitched-vibranium-suit </span>
  <em>
    <span>again?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is sad you think that I wouldn’t be able to fix it this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right. I heard what happened to you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” he scowled “Who told you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MJ.” she said and he tilted his head back and groaned, “She was worried about you and wanted someone to talk to. Other than someone who was in a medically induced coma.” she said pointedly looking at him. “And as I was saying, I heard what happened to you. You really shouldn’t be trusted around chemicals or technology nor the suit for that matter. Need I remind you, you were out for 3 days, that’s like 3 weeks in normal human time. I know that you have super healing but you really shouldn’t be allowed to go out spider-maning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for worrying but I didn’t go out spider-maning and my suit is OK, thank you very much. I had a favor to ask and question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK shoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m waiting for MJ. I can hear her in the elevator.” a minute later she came out and made her way to her boyfriend. She gave him a quick kiss and started talking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What war are we in now?” she said in a calm voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, are you guys in a prank war?” Shuri cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we need ideas, and that’s the question. The favor might be harder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m intrigued.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you come to New York to help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try to convince my brother. How about next week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Peter said. They continued to talk until Peter suddenly stopped talking. He walked to one of the walls and climbed up to the ceiling. He waited for a second until he heard a very low voice murmuring to himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did he go?” and then punched the ceiling making Clint fall. MJ looked at Peter and they had a little silent conversation between them where she told him ‘to get the hell down’. Then she turned her gaze to Clint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought there were supposed to be boundaries. Ever heard of them? This is my and Peter’s floor. Why didn’t FRIDAY alert us that he was on our floor’s vents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet he was spying on us for Tony,” Shuri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK, that can be fixed.” MJ said in a business-like tone “FRI, please call ‘the murder children fam’”</span>
</p><p><span>“Now, there is no need to involve them, unless you failed to notice that I LIKE BEING ALIVE!” Clint said hoping to make her change her mind or pity him but that didn’t happen given that the whole </span><em><span>murder children fam </span></em><span>had</span> <span>already</span> <span>gotten out of the elevator. </span></p><p>
  <span>“What’s this I hear about Birdbrain liking being alive, you don’t even know what it feels like to be dead. Yet.” Wanda said and honestly, even Peter was scared when she said that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Shuri,” Bucky said waving his metal arm. Nat, Wanda, Peter, and MJ turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously dude?” Peter said and Bucky shrugged (that way his way of saying ‘sorry won’t do it again) and gave Peter a puppy dog smile (it was like impossible to stay mad at him). Peter gave a defeated sigh and everyone laughed at his reaction to Bucky’s smile (not that they could resist it).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you do, Birdbrain?” Nat asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing..?” Clint said, trying to sound as convincing as possible not that he could fool her but it was worth a shot. Nat looked at MJ asking for an explanation knowing that Peter would stumble over it so MJ spoke:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earlier today, Harley and Tony attempted to prank Peter. Attempted being the keyword, and got caught. It’s a declaration of war and Clint was spying on us for Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Harley’s in town. I thought he was supposed to come on Monday.” Bucky said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget that, there was going to be a prank war and you didn’t think to tell us?” Nat said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to after we found some ideas,” Peter said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any ideas so far?” Wanda asked but before anyone can answer they were interrupted by Clint,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhhhh!” he yelled out in pain. MJ had twisted his arm and kicked him in the nuts. Nat was seriously teaching her good. When MJ noticed people staring she spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, he was getting away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“и вы спрашиваете, почему я думаю, что она должна быть в семье” (And you ask why I think she should be in the family) Peter said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> directly talking to Nat so she answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Я знаю, на что она способна, я тренировал ее. Я просто думаю, что в семье не должно быть значимых других. К тому же ей нужно сначала лучше русский.” (I know what she's fucking capable of, I trained her. I just think that there shouldn't be any significant other’s in the family. Besides she needs to have better Russian first.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“У нее достаточно русского, чтобы понять, когда ты о ней говоришь.”(She has enough Russian to understand when you're talking about her.) MJ said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think we’re getting a bit off-topic? I remember a very specific birdbrain to be our reason for being here.” Bucky reminded them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, back to the topic.” Natasha said, “What were you doing here.” Clint stopped for a second, weighing his options, and then said:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing?” Nat was obviously unimpressed with his lying </span>
  <em>
    <span>skills.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She took charge, as she did in most of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>interrogations.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanda, tie him to the chair.” Per usual her magical abilities coming in handy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m going to ask again, what were you doing in the vents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you tell me, I’ll let you join us in the next 3 Family Days. If you don’t…” Nat trailed of threateningly but Clint started to smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll literally double the times I’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>invited </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Family Day of course not counting the times that I crashed it.” he chuckled “And all it took was to spy on you for Tony and the squirt. If that was all that’s gonna take, I should have excepted Tony’s offers ages ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a catch,” Nat cut him off “you’re going to feed him bad info and give us the good info. Like places that we should avoid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK, fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like our job here is done. We’ll see you at dinner.” Wanda said and walked to the elevator, dragging Bucky with her. Her being able to read minds came in handy when two people needed privacy but didn’t say anything. She was good at reading the room. (heheheh see what I did there) Nat soon followed with Clint who probably caught on to what was happening after Shuri said “Uhhh, we’ll continue this later.” and left. Now it was just the lovebirds left. Peter had zoned out at a point after Nat and the others got there but MJ had probably covered for him anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna watch something?” Peter nodded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is The Office OK? I think they are doing reruns.” Another nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want cancha or popcorn?” silence</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK, I’ll bring both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this about Flash?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhıhh” Peter shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking that as a no. Was it a long day?” A nod</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to just snuggle?” Peter answered by scooting closer. He buried his nose in her neck and brought his hand to her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hair is a mess,” she whispered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice this way, I like being this way. So close to you.” mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hımhı” she approved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he mumbled and fell asleep on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hii guys! Sooo this was the last chapter I wrote in quarantine and my school is starting in a couple of days. I don't know if I'll be able to update regularly but I'll do my best. Please bear with me I swear there's supposed to be some field trip in the future :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Three Dangerous Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things go to hell after the unfortunate 3 words are spoken. Thankfully Peter and MJ both have their support system to help them cope with the outcome</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanna clear something up, my summary for the fic was wrongly worded so I changed it. Adoption and having someone's guardianship are different things. Even though Peter is adopted by Tony and Pepper MJ is not so their relationship isn't incest. Pepper and Tony do see MJ as their daughter but more like a daughter-in-law</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter jolted awake and noticed the lack of a body next to him. Huh, he was sure MJ was there when he fell asleep. OH SHIT! He used the L-word. He probably freaked her out. Maybe saying that was moving too fast, but they were living together so maybe it was normal. But what if she didn’t feel the same way about him. What if she wasn’t ready to hear those words. He was spiraling and barely noticed when Pepper came rushing to their floor. She was cradling him and whispering things along the lines of “Everything’s fine, I’m here now. Shh, it’s OK” but the words didn’t really register. He didn’t realize he was sobbing until he finally calmed down. They were rocking back and forth and Pepper was cradling him. He hadn’t even noticed. After his breathing had returned to normal Pepper started talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, what happened?” she asked, he could hear her concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh-she doesn’t l-love me.” he croaked out. Pepper was taken aback, she could understand that they were talking about MJ and she could tell that something was wrong judging by the fact that she wasn’t there. But she couldn’t possibly imagine why Peter would think such a thing, those two were perfect for each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, why would you think that. You two are perfect for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she left when I said ‘I lo-love you’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean that she doesn’t love you. She was probably taken aback by the fact. Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-OK.” he nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to come up and drink some hot chocolate with me?” she asked and he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>˚°˚°˚°˚</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ was hyperventilating. “No one will ever love you.” “Who would want to love a freak like you.” “They’d probably rather die than spend the rest of their life with you.” The voices were echoing in her mind. Knowing that Pete could die on a mission only made them feel more real. “They’d probably rather die than spend the rest of their life with you” She needed to breathe, she knew that but somehow she couldn’t do it. How had three little words affected her like this? By now she was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall and her hands around her knees. She was in the planetarium, she often came there at night to relax and watch the stars. It usually helped her calm down but it wasn’t working this morning, night, she wasn’t sure what time it was. The only person that knew she came here was Harley, he was the one that had suggested coming there would help whenever she wasn’t feeling good. He’d told her that he used to come here whenever he missed Poppy when she was dusted. Neither Peter nor Jhonny knew about their place so she didn’t think someone would come here at this time. Harley had programed FRIDAY not to tell Peter or Jhonny or anyone else for that matter to know that they were there except for each other. So when she felt two strong arms cradling her whispering comforting sentences that she wasn’t paying attention to she knew exactly who it was, and all she cared about was his voice. Harley and MJ had found themself in similar situations before so it wasn’t exactly foreign territory. After some time passed MJ had finally calmed down enough to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you love him?” she asked, much to Harley’s confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you love someone when you know that they are out there putting their life at risk for people they don’t even know? How can you love someone when they don’t love themselves enough to value their life more than people they don’t know? How can you love someone when you kn-know that they-they’ll di-die and lea-leave you?” she’d started to sob again by the end. Johnny wasn’t out all night every night but he was worried sick whenever he went on missions. But he’d never thought of it that way. Saying I love wasn’t a big step when you were living together but MJ probably wasn’t ready to hear them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK, how ‘bout this, we get you to my floor, get you in some comfy sweats and chill? You can stay on our floor ‘till you’re fine and ready to face Pete and Nat can bring you some clothes. Johnny’s with his folks for the rest of the week so we’ll be all fine.” he got a small nod so he cradled her in his arms and carried her to the elevator. It was going to be a long couple of days. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Oh Gravity, Take Me Gravity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter and MJ both deal with the outcome of the events that previously happened in their own way however destructive their coping mechanisms are...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there are some mild suicidal thoughts so you might want to skip the second part of the fic if it triggers you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>MJ spent the next day cuddled up with the blankets on Harley and Johnny’s sofa. She had a cup of coffee that she was holding but hadn’t even taken a sip from it. For the entirety of the day she just sat there and stared at her hands, blankly. She didn’t eat or drink anything. Harley made her drink some water but she couldn’t swallow any food. Her face had tear streaks and her eyes were red and puffy. She didn’t really care whatever was going on. She noticed that Nat came with some clothes for her. She and Harley set up the guest room on the floor for MJ. She didn’t feel anything, couldn’t think, it was just static.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>˚°˚°˚°˚</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat had come to pick up some of MJ’s clothes and stuff. She told him that he’d be staying on Harley’s floor for a while, then she stuffed Her things and left. That’s when it hit him, she didn’t want to be with him anymore, she didn’t love him, she never wanted to see him again. After countless nights of nightmares, after countless assurances that she’d never leave him. She’d just up and left. He sank to the floor of their former room and sat there thinking of the good times that they spent together, it was over now. He was just a fool to think someone could actually love him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid,” he scolded himself “stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!” he started banging his head to the wall and digging his fingers into his palms. Then he got up, went to the window, activated the nano iron spider in his watch, and jumped out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about 10 minutes of swinging, he landed on one of his favorite buildings. He sat on the edge and started to watch the New York City skyline. He considered jumping, he remembered the countless times he had talked down a jumper. ‘KAREN probably has a guide for that’ he thought. He knew that it was wrong but he couldn’t bring himself to care, maybe he could finally be with aunt May again. In a vain attempt to convince himself that this was wrong he asked KAREN to bring up a guideline to talk a jumper down. Reading through it just felt like schoolwork. Maybe he’d finally be free of Flash and MJ could go to school without having to see him. It was just the best thing to do, he wasn’t doing this for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KAREN shut down all systems including No-Squashed-Spider and Baby-Monitor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr.Stark will be notified of these, are you sure Peter?” she asked, sounding concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine KAREN, he won’t make it in time anyway.” he mımbled the last part but he knew that she heard it. It didn’t matter anyway, he wouldn’t have to worry about anything anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up and let himself fall. He could faintly hear the repulsers of the latest Iron Man suit but he knew Tony wouldn’t make it to him in time. He could finally rest. He blacked out as the repulsers got close just before he could hit the ground.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chains, Seriously!?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter was tied up with chains, MJ hadn't eaten in two days and nothing was going to be alright.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sooo sorry that this is so late but my schoolwork knocked me out of my feet. I'll try to write faster. the comments seriously help though, lots of love to anyone who leaves kudos and/or comments ❤️❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter stirred awake, slowly regaining consciousness. He tried to sit up, tried being the keyword since he failed miserably. He was pulled back by a bunch of chains pulling him back. Hearing the chains, Maria Hills and Nat came in, looking anywhere but his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re supposed to babysit me now?” he asked after a while of silence. He just got a glare from his мама паук. There were worried glances thrown his way from time to time. They seemed to be waiting for something. Waiting for what, he had no idea. After a while, Nat’s phone buzzed and she and Maria left. He figured that was what they were waiting for, they were probably taking turns babysitting him. He was trying to think who was coming next when he heard a struggle coming from the hall. He could vaguely hear Nat and Clint trying to calm Tony down, Tony’s voice was hoarse like he’d been crying and Peter felt like he was stabbed. He knew he was the reason that Tony had been crying. He felt guilty for jumping but if Tony hadn’t caught him he wouldn’t have had to feel guilty. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to cause everyone anguish. He grabbed the chains and pulled them as hard as he could, he didn’t stop when he felt the chains biting into his skin, he didn’t care about the pain, it didn’t matter that blood was dripping down his elbows, he just wanted to get out. He started to feel faint after a while seemed like he’d cut on an artery or something because there was blood pooling beneath his arms. He couldn’t tell if he was about to break free or not because the exhaustion and the faint feeling took over him and he fell limp on his bead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ˚°˚°˚°˚</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This kid was going to be the death of him. Tony was panicking, the kid had just tried to bleed himself to death, no one was letting him see his kid. Why wouldn’t anyone let him see Peter? Peter needed him, he needed him but Tony couldn’t be there for him. He was a failure, he failed the kid, he failed MJ, he failed May. Peter was suicidal, MJ was crying so much she had tear streaks on her cheeks. AND NO ONE LET HIM HELP! Nat was pushing him into the elevator he could hear her telling FRIDAY to take them to the penthouse. His whole family was falling apart. Nat guided him to the couches. She brought him a glass of water and a pill. He didn’t even question anything and took the pill. He didn’t know what it was but he figured it was a tranquilizer because he was suddenly feeling drowsy. His eyes closed as Nat combed her hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>˚°˚°˚°˚</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper was holding MJ as she threw up again. It was just bile at this point. She hadn’t eaten in days and Pepper had told her that they’d hook her up to an IV if she wouldn’t eat at least some crackers. Unfortunately, MJ couldn’t hold anything down. Suddenly the bathroom became quite, MJ wasn’t sobbing or moving or retching anymore, she was lying there, unconscious. Pepper knew the logical thing to do was to take her down to the MedBay but putting Peter and MJ in the same space didn’t seem like the best option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fri, call Cho up here. Tell her to bring an IV.” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole tower was silent as both Peter and MJ laid at their beds, connected to IV’s and pain meds. They were both unconscious as the night set in.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's kind of short but I wanted to explain a couple of things, what state the family is in etc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. My Throat Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>From screaming, crying, retching, and dying (if he could)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter woke up, not remembering exactly what happened in the past couple of days. As he took his surroundings in, the MedBay, his wrists covered in bandages, not for his comfort but for other people he assumed, Pepper sitting by his bedside, the chains are gone. Wait, did he just see Pepper sitting at his bedside, he backtracked. Pepper waited until all the events of the last few days clicked into place in his head. Peter’s eyes were stinging, he blinked a couple of times and some stray tears made their way down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby” Pepper quickly wrapped her arms around her son in every way but blood. “Everything’s going to be fine. Do you want some water, how are you feeling?” her voice sounded like she’d been crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water” Peter choked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK, ok I’ll go and get some water.” After she left Peter’s side she poured a cup of water and called Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, he’s awake, Peter’s awake. You should come down.” she called Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>˚°˚°˚°˚</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter and Pepper were sitting in what appeared to be comfortable silence when Tony walked in. Peter was studying his bandages, it was probably already healed but Cho had said seeing them will make everything worse for him so they had taken some precaution. Tony could see that she was doing this more for other people’s sake than Peter’s. Even if she didn’t show it Peter had gotten her wrapped around her finger too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Underoos,” he said as if he was talking to a cornered animal. He was trying to keep the panic out of his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey” Peter sounded tired. Pepper got up to give Tony her seat. She leaned down to his ear and said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to check up on MJ.” Fully aware that Peter could hear the conversation but there was a good chance he didn‘t care enough to listen. Tony was quickly proven wrong the second Pepper walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s MJ?” He sounded concerned. Now Tony didn’t want to make him feel guiltier but he didn’t want to lie either. Well, half-truth then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been better.” silence “You know, it’s not you’re fault. You can’t constantly be responsible for everyone’s happiness.” ‘Calm down Tony, don’t come on to the kid so hard’ he immediately thought. “Do you need anything?” he quickly changed the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see her?” Peter asked in a small voice. Tony was almost going to say yes because how can you say no to that face? But his parental side, AKA his sensible side, came to the surface and said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How ‘bout I call Pep and see if it’s OK if we can go up to see them.” Now he was trying to be positive but he really didn’t want Peter to be somewhere where he could hurt himself again. He opened his phone and pressed ‘Pep’ to call her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony,” she sounded very breathless “how’s our baby?” she said, seemingly pulling herself together. There was a ghost of a smile on Peter’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better, you’re on speaker by the way.” he said trying not to laugh when he heard Pepper’s small chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were wondering how you guys were doing. If, maybe we could come up?” he asked hopefully. He hadn’t seen MJ for so long, he’d also missed his little girl. There was some chatter on the other side of the phone, probably with Nat or MJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Pepper said finally after what felt like an eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK, we’ll be up in 10 minutes.” he said before hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>˚°˚°˚°˚</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, they’re coming up in 10 minutes and MJ is unconscious.” Nat said, “How the fuck are we going to explain this to Peter to Tony for that matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you explaining to Tony and Peter?” MJ said, startling both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, how long have you been up?” Pepper asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple of minutes. Do we have anything to eat?” Natasha’s eyes practically gleamed with joy when she said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bring you some mac and cheese.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re appetite’s back. Well, since you’re eating we can probably take these IVs out. Don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” she chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter has nothing to do with my appetite returning.” MJ said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say it did.” Pepper said with a smirk and her hands raised. “We should probably get you some more comfortable clothes.” Nat said when she came with the mac and cheese then gave MJ a sweatshirt and sweatpants. She gladly changed and started eating her mac and cheese. She was glad Pepper had decided to get her to their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>˚°˚°˚°˚</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peter walked onto their floor the first thing he smelled was MJ’s hair the next thing was mac and cheese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, is there any mac and cheese left?” he said as he walked into their room. His smile growing wider at the sight of MJ back in their room. She was sitting on their bed eating her mac and cheese. He went to sit next to her but hesitated as he got closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sit next to you?” he asked timidly. She nodded. A couple of minutes later Tony and Harley came with some mac and cheese. Harley gave the plate to Peter and then said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two good?” when he received two nods he left dragging everyone else who was in the room with himself to give the two teens some privacy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter and MJ are both awake...<br/>A little character development for MJ and backstory for their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii, I realized that you don't know anything about me so I'm going to tell a couple of things about myself. If you have no curiosity what-so-ever about whose writing you're reading, move along.<br/>My name is Ece, I'm from Istanbul, Turkey. I am a freshman (9th grade) at Robert College High School, I'm going to be 16 in January (only 3 months to go, yay). I swam competitively for the last 8 years of my life, I'm not really doing that anymore but maybe I might continue, who knows, I used to spend a lot of time (about 3-4 hours) in training that's why there is a lot of time between my previous chapters but I'm going to be better at posting :) This is my first fic that I ever posted so, please tell me if I'm doing something wrong. For anyone who is reading this all the hits, kudos, comments and bookmarks brighten my days. I am very happy with this chapter because I didn't even want them to have this fight my hands just acted independently :) A lot of angst, crying but also making up, they are kind of like a perfect power couple, they get through everything. Lots of love to you all, see you down there in the comments ❤️ Thanks for reading my ramblings, if you have any questions etc for me my email will be at the end notes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey, hey, look at me, don’t cry.” Peter immediately hugged MJ when tears started making their way down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re both so messed up.” MJ laughed bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are.” Peter agreed, it was funny how they found each other. They stared into each other’s eyes intently and then MJ’s eyes started to travel down to Peter’s lips, silently asking permission. Peter inched closer as an answer and they were soon tangled together. Breathless, MJ pulled back and winced when Peter accidentally held onto her elbows while holding her close to himself. The second MJ winced Peter was filled with panic. He remembered their first month together, MJ wouldn’t even let him hold her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~flashback~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aren’t my feelings enough for you to see that we’re dating? I just don’t want anything physical,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re not-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“in any way.” she clarified</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter had thought she was asexual or something, and he had come to terms with it when she finally opened up about her insecurities. People hadn’t been kind to her, and you’re peers physically bullying you makes you afraid of any kind of touch. Peter was scared they were going to start all over again, but before he could even start hyperventilating, MJ grabbed his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not right where we started, my arms hurt a little.” she smiled with love, her insecure baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the past is past, forgive forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quoting Descendants won’t get you out of this, tell me.” he was trying not to sound bossy (not that he could ever boss MJ; she, Pepper, Nat, and Betty were literally queens and nobody could ever disrespect them)  “Please?” he added pleadingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was an IV in my arm.” she whispered, just enough for Peter to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Peter asked, barely keeping himself at bay, all he wanted to do right now was hurt himself for hurting MJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fainted,” MJ said, “not a big deal.” MJ wasn’t thrilled about lying to Peter, but he didn’t need to know everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a big deal, not a big deal, not a big deal, Peter kept repeating this in his head trying to keep the anger at bay. This wasn’t supposed to be a fight but one thing he hated was when MJ downplayed bad things that happened to herself. In moments like these, he understood why people got mad at him for saying things like “I was only lightly stabbed.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re thinking too loud.” he wanted to say ‘It’s because I love you too much” but what came out was:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you faint?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not letting this go are you?” she didn’t need to see him shake his head to know that the answer was no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well those words kinda shook me up a bit,” she chuckled softly “and I was crying and not eating because-because umm well it was a lot to take in and then you -you know- and then I was mad at myself, and then I was mad at you for willing to die for people you didn’t know and well I was mad at myself for loving you but not having the guts to tell you, or even except it. I ate something yesterday, I think, then started throwing everything up then fainted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby,” his voice cracked, “I didn’t need you to tell me, I already know. I saw some of the things that were in the Crisis Notebook and the poems…” he trailed off. The crisis notebook was filled with many things accompanying the drawings and it was her way of coping, especially in school. She really is a genius, just not the mechanic kind, kind of like Pepper’s kind of genius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to get lost in his thoughts MJ grabbed his face and started kissing him, bringing him back to reality. This time it wasn’t gentle and afraid but full of need. Need to be close to him, need to feel that he was real. She softly moaned when he pulled away tı catch his breath and bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have super lungs and you take my breath away.” Peter breathed letting go of his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” MJ said as a response then continued kissing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I” *kiss*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love” *kiss*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You” *kiss*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So” *kiss*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much” *kiss*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Peter said “so, so much. Sometimes I’m afraid of losing you. Please don’t ever leave again.” his voice was barely a whisper by the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” MJ said as they laid there cuddling.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I realize that the chapters are a bit short but it's because I'm going to do more chapters but short chapters. The reason for this solely because I want to see what you want and continue writing in that direction so you can comment any thoughts, problems, etc you have and I'll read all of them because they are the things that make me write faster and I love to read about what you think about the fic. You can also email me if you have any suggestions. I have no idea if I should move on to the field trip, the prank war, or to them combined so I'll also be looking at the comments, hope you have some ideas 😘 As always kudos are always welcome, and hope you enjoyed it.<br/>email: tanriover.ece@gmail.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I believe there was a board meeting that slipped through the cracks, or so you thought but noo, it's time for the board members to finally meat the future of SI.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter contains smut and if you don't want to read it I will indicate the begging and end of the smut-induced parts. sorry for posting this soo lote but Covid and exams had in a bit of a difficult position 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you’re both feeling better,” *nod*</p><p>“And you’re both up to this,” *nod*</p><p>“And-” </p><p>“Pepper, we get it, we want to do this.” MJ said.</p><p>“OK, OK if you guys are sure.”</p><p>“We are. It’s been 5 days.” Peter said and then hugged Pepper.</p><p>“OK then,” she said and made her way to the elevators then turned around, ”TONY! Where the hell are you? I swear if you don’t come here this instant-” her threat was cut short when Tony burst into the room carrying two manilla files.</p><p>“I’m here, I’m here.” he took a moment to catch his breath for a second, “Let’s get this show on the road.” he said and got in the elevator following Pepper’s lead.</p><p>˚°˚°˚°˚</p><p>The conference room was already filled with the board members when they arrived. Pepper turned around to fix Tony and Petr’s ties. </p><p>“You guys are such a mess.” a southern drawl came from behind them, tie perfectly in place.</p><p>“Glad you could make it potato-head.” MJ said ruffling his hair.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t touch it you’re messing the style up.” Harley whined taking a step back. “Also, of course, I came, wouldn’t miss the future CEO and CFO of the company being in their first board meeting with the goblins.” he chuckled, “I’m sure they’re not gonna like having another woman kick their respective asses.” he winked at MJ. </p><p>“OK enough dillydallying, let’s go.” she said, already getting into her business stance. </p><p>The five of them walked in like they owned the place, which they technically did since the five of them were the people who had most of the shares of the company, leaving scraps for anyone else. The whole idea had originated when Pepper’s position was threatened solely because she didn’t have a Y chromosome in her body, allowing her to actually use her brain, contrary to what the old white men that occupied the board room. They all knew who Harley was since he was older than Pete and MJ, and accompanied Pepper to a lot of meetings. They also knew that he was one of the three people that owned the 3rd most amount of shares that the company had, the other two being Pete and MJ, and classified to them and the public. With the majority of the power in the quintet’s hands, no one could force any of them out, least of all Pepper. </p><p>It was one of the normal conference rooms that was used for meetings. There were 12 middle-aged while men were sitting and staring at the teens. They had come to terms with Harley being there, mostly because he was a southern male and those regions weren’t exactly OK with LGBTQ+ subjects. Little did they know he was gay. Peter’s presence also seemed to be acceptable but with the way they were staring daggers at MJ, anyone could tell that she was not welcome. Before the uncomfortable silence could continue Pepper started speaking, taking the goblins’ attention away from MJ.</p><p>“I’m sure that you are aware of who Harley is.” she said, getting a couple of nods. “I would like you to meet the other 2 people who own the 3rd most amount of shares that the company has. These Peter and Michelle.” she waited a couple of seconds, letting the news sink in, “As you all know a small team will be replacing me and Tony when we retire, Harley as COO, Peter as CEO, and Michelle as CFO. You will be seeing a lot more of them so I suggest that you make your peace with it.” Pepper said, leaving no space for argument. She and Tony both took their seats and the teens followed suit, MJ taking her seat next to Harley who sat on the right side of Pepper while Peter sat next to Tony who was sitting on Pepper’s left side. Pepper and Harley did most of the talking while Tony took it upon himself to add some snide comments. Peter and MJ received some less than friendly looks and Peter was on edge waiting for one of the board members to do something stupid but thankfully the meeting ended and they could finally get out of there.</p><p>˚°˚°˚°˚</p><p>They stepped out of the elevator and Peter went to the kitchen, in need of some water after that stressful meeting.</p><p>“I don’t get what you found that stressful about this meeting,” MJ said coming up behind him and leaning against the counter, “Pepper had everything under control, and we made it out without a scratch.” a pause “Maybe we should celebrate,” she said, her voice low, suggestive. He suddenly became all too aware of the look she was giving him and the way her gaze lingered on his lips. His hand instinctively went up to the tie of his ridiculously expensive light grey Armani suit (that Pepper had to include in the makeover that she had given his wardrobe), but MJ caught his hand,</p><p>“Don’t” she said in a way that rooted him to the ground, waiting to see what she would do next. She slid her Yves Saint Lauren jacket of letting it fall to the counter behind her, she took off her watch and placed it on the counter(not wanting Tony to realize the spike in her heartbeat that was going to happen), then she started to methodically undo the buttons on her shirt. Letting her shirt fall to the ground she took a step forward, making him take a step back, she leaned forward and grabbed his tie.</p><p>“Mr. Future CEO,” she said in a low voice and gave the tie a little tug, beckoning him to follow her as she made her way to their bedroom.</p><p>
  <span>*smut begins*</span>
</p><p>By the time they had gotten in the bedroom, the only things left on MJ were her underwear and her Jimmy Choo heels. She looked divine. Somewhere along the way, he had lost his shoes and socks, and now she was slowly taking his tie off, pushing the jacket off his shoulders, and undoing the buttons of his shirt. After letting the shirt fall to the ground, taking his watch with it she undid his belt, pulling him closer to him as he took it off and pulled him into a kiss. Her hands traveling up to his hair and tugging gently. He moaned into her mouth and she pulled back, a smirk playing on her lips as her hands traveled down to the button on his pants, undoing it and the zipper she pulled the pants and his boxers down. Her hand started slowly stroking him as she brought her lips on his again and bit his lip.</p><p>He suddenly grabbed MJ’s hand, making her stop, pulled his head back, and broke the kiss. He leaned forward, his lips teasing the shell of her hair.</p><p>“You know I love those shoes, but they need to go darling.” he said as his teeth grazed her ear and gently bit, making her groan. His lips traveled down to her collar bone and started sucking as his hands made their way down to her ass. She could feel heat pooling between her legs as he kept teasing her neck and his hands passed her ass grabbing her legs and started to carry her, his lips never leaving her neck.</p><p>He set her down on the edge of the bed, took his lips off her neck, and brought them to her ear,</p><p>“Madame CFO,” he whispered, his voice raspy. She groaned as his hands slid her lace panties down her legs dropping them down onto the floor right next to her heels. Know on his knees in front of her, his lips started trailing kisses up from her instep to the apex of her thighs making her squirm beneath him, drawing moans from the back of her throat. He slid a finger inside her while his tongue, oh that tongue, kept devouring her. Not taking too long she started to tighten around his fingers and he brought his lips to her clit, sucking until she came undone beneath him, screaming his name.</p><p>“Oh darling,” he said, “thank God the floors are soundproof or the whole building would’ve heard you.” his voice very teasing. His face came back up capturing her lips with his own, letting her taste herself on him. He took off her bra and started sucking on her already hard nipples, then standing in between her legs, and without warning he slid into her, burying himself in her he crawled higher onto the bed taking her with him. Just as he started moving, she grabbed his arms taking him by surprise and flipping them so she was on top of him, taking him deeper inside her. He moaned, grabbing her hips and thrusting into her taking her with him as he came. They stayed like that for a while recovering from the aftershock until MJ straightened and got up on her knees slowly letting him slip out of her.</p><p>
  <span>*smut ends*</span>
</p><p>He roled over cradling her and got up carrying her bridal style to the shower. He set her down and hugged her, leaning into her and tilting his head forward so he could settle into the crook of her neck.</p><p>“I missed you,” she said, “and that.”</p><p>“Me too, I’d forgotten how feisty you can be in bed.” he said, smirking into her shoulder. She reached forward and turned on the shower.</p><p>“What the fuck!?” she screamed backing away and Peter reached forward to turn off the shower. They took their towels trying to clean themselves but somehow ended up making it worse.</p><p>“What the bloody hell was that?” Peter asked after some failed attempts at cleaning the blue paint? that was coloring his face, hands, and hair.</p><p>“That, dear brother, was to remind you that there is a matter of a prank war that you seem to have forgotten. I believe I was promised war, and well, you’re not doing a good job.”</p><p>“My hair is blue you idiot!” MJ said with barely contained anger. Harley chuckled,</p><p>“How could I have known that you would be in the shower with him?” </p><p>“How could you- hOw cOuLd YoU hAvE kNoWn! Did you see what he was wearing to the meeting? He wore a fucking light grey Armani suit and a green tie!” Peter tried to suppress his laugh and Harley started bawling with laughter over the speaker. </p><p>“How did you even know that Peter would be the first one to shower?” MJ said but Harley was no longer on the speakers. </p><p>“The bastard,” MJ grumbled, “we have to go to school tomorrow.” </p><p>“Oh, he’s so dead.” Peter said, “So, so dead.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I Was Promised War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prank Wars are on!!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Harley and Peter can get a bit competitive 😅 Harley is definitely a Slytherin 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“When did you two become smurfs?” Nat asked the second they walked into the common room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, hilarious. Harley apparently feels that he was promised war.” Peter said and Clint walked in, not looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I have some perfect material for you.” Clint said, “Your brother apparently has this idea to-” his sentence being cut short when he looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We found out.” MJ said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that.” Clint said once his laughter died out, “Well then, I guess my assistance is no longer needed.” he said trying to slip out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast birdbrain, we’re gonna need a distraction for what we’re going to do next.” MJ said, “Now, you’re going to go to Tony and Harley, tell them that we’re pissed off, and keep them out of Harley’s lab.” she winked, “I have the best idea, and Harls is gonna hate it.” she said dragging Peter to the elevators. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>˚°˚°˚°˚</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FRIDAY, send us the video when Harls finds his lab like this, it’s gonna be gold.” MJ said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>˚°˚°˚°˚</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was their lunch break when they got the video. Classic Harley, hanging around the lower labs all morning and coming to his lab now. The video was hilarious,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*the video*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley walks into the lab, not looking at where he’s going instead looking at his StarkPad. He moves swiftly, probably because he could navigate the lab blindfolded (which for the record he tried and succeeded). He goes to his workbench and sets his coffee on it, moving on autopilot until a shattering sound brings him back to reality. He looks to where his cup of coffee fell to the floor shattering, and there isn’t a table there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PETER! No wait this wasn’t your idea was it. It was you wasn’t it MJ, I’m gonna kill you both. WHERE THE HELL IS ALL MY STUFF!” he took a couple of breaths “OK, maybe just maim you a little, or embarrass the shit out of you. Oh wait, oh shit, I’m a genius. Fri, where is all my stuff?” he says, smirking his unholy smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your stuff seems to have left the room.” FRIDAY says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley looks up, and he sees it. All his stuff, hanging from the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Revenge is a dish best serve cold, I hope you liked the cold blue I choose.” he says and winks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s really mad isn’t he.” MJ snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you did turn his lab upside down.” Betty said, “By the way how’d you do it?” she lowers her voice “Did you use your webs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You talking about how you realized you're hanging out with a bunch of dweebs Betts.” Flash came behind them. “Look, they even painted their hair blue together, such losers.” and he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind him, you two look cute, plus the blue isn’t even all that visible.” Ned said, a small smile playing on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We used a SI prototype super glue Betts and I don’t care about him, we’ll be rid of him in a couple of months and then you two are off to Stanford and we are going to MIT and it’s going to be awesome.” Peter said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’re very positive.” MJ smiled, a small smile that was used to hide her feelings in school. “But you do realize his revenge is going to be bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, what's the worst he could do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>˚°˚°˚°˚</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna have some pizza when we get to the tower.” Peter said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, but you do know we still have Harrington.” Betty said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, I forgot.” he said “I guess we have to wait a little bit more to find out what his revenge will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think he’s gonna take his revenge today?” Ned asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll see.” Peter said while sitting down. Not long after that Mr.Harrington came in, the signs of having run to the class evident on his face. The quartered shared a look of interest but soon was forgotten when they fell into their usual rhythms. Everything was going very normally until Mr.Harrington dismissed the class 5 minutes early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go 5 minutes early. Academic Decathlon team, if you could stay back for a few minutes?” Mr.Harrington said, “OK guys, I have some exciting news for you, after the whole DC fiasco the school wanted you to have a normal field trip so we applied for an SI field trip. It was set for the end of the school year but apparently one of the higher-ups has heard of our Academic Decathlon team so it was pushed forward.” cheers erupted around them, ”Please don’t forget to get your permission slips on the way out for our field trip on Monday.” he shouted over the voice. Just as everyone got their slips and started to get out of the classroom the quartered walked up to the table and grabbed their slips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parker, stay for a minute will you?” Harrington said before they left. MJ mouthed a quick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be outside” to him and left, possibly eavesdropping outside the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Harrington started “I really, really tried to get you thrown off the trip. But somehow, Principle Morita apparently believes that you have your internship, and that it is legitimate.” he said with an unbelieving look. “So I wanted to make some rules clear for you to understand. You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> mention your internship while we are there, and you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>humiliate this school. Am I clear?” Harrington said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crystal.” Peter gritted out before getting his slip, “May I go now?” he asked trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. Harrington nodded and he left, not looking back. He didn’t even wait for Ned, MJ, and Betty before starting to walk to Happy’s car. When they caught up and got in the car all he said was:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he taught that what we did to his lab was bad, well he has another thing coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car was silent rest of the ride.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked it, I'm practically treading blindly so it would mean a lot if you could comment. Thank you for reading my lovelies 😘 the next one will come in 2-3 days</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>